A Work in Progress
by MayaPapaya27
Summary: What would have happened in Double Date if Mrs. Kim had come in just a few seconds later? This is my idea. JavaJunkie. The first chapter is pretty much just what happened in the episode.
1. A Recap

**What would have happened in Double Date if Mrs. Kim had come in just a few seconds later? This is my idea. JavaJunkie.**

**O yea, I forgot to put this in my last story:**

**_Disclaimer:_ I own Nothing :'(**

**This Chapter is pretty much just what happened in the episode, save the part that's not in italics, that's what would have happened had I written this episode. Next chapter will be in actual story format, if you don't know what I mean, you'll understand once you read it.**

_Sookie and Jackson are giggling _

_LORELAI: God that's nice. _

_LUKE: Yep. _

_LORELAI: The whole 'first date, beginning of the relationship' glow - everything is new and exciting. _

_LUKE: Every joke is hilarious. _

_LORELAI: Every little touch is incredible touching Luke's arm _

_LUKE: Mm-hm. _

_LORELAI: God that's a good feeling. _

_LUKE: It is at that. _

_LORELAI: I miss that. _

_LUKE: You'll have it again. _

_LORELAI: Mmm...I guess. _

_Mrs Kim sees Lorelai through the window _

LUKE: You know, maybe sometime we could, um, out sometime.

LORELAI: Like, on a date?

LUKE: Well, yeah.

_Door slams _

_MRS. KIM: Where are the girls? _

_LORELAI: What? _

_MRS. KIM: Lane said she's with you and Rory. _

_LORELAI: W - slow down. _

_MRS. KIM: I call - no answer, I think they are at the video store, I call again - no answer. I call a 3rd time - no answer! _

_LORELAI: You had a lot of time on your hands tonight. _

_MRS. KIM: I have to know where girls are. _

_LORELAI: They said they were going to a movie. _

_MRS. KIM: With who? _

_LORELAI: They were going to meet Dean. _

_MRS. KIM: A boy? with disgust You let them go with a boy? _

_LORELAI: Mrs. Kim, Dean is Rory's boyfriend. _

_MRS. KIM: Just because you let your daughter run around with boys doesn't mean I let mine. _

_LORELAI: I thought you knew. _

_MRS. KIM: I didn't know! They could be anywhere, they could be doing anything. Smoking, or drinking or buying drugs! _

_LORELAI: They're at the movies. There's no drugs there. They don't even have the real red vines. _

_MRS. KIM: I need to find them leaves _

_LORELAI: I'm coming with _goes to leave but turns aroundOh, and Luke, I'd love to, I'll come by tomorrow morning and we can discuss the details.

TBC

**So what do you think? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, I AM BEGGING YOU!!! I swear, I really will give you a cookie!!**

**MAYA**


	2. The Date

**I noticed that in the last chapter it said "**LUKE: You know, maybe sometime we could, um, out sometime.**" It was supposed to say "LUKE: You know, maybe sometime we could, um, go out."**

**BTW, this is unbetaed, so I am sorry in advance for any other things like that.**

**Hope you like!!**

The next morning

Luke's Diner

Lorelai and Rory walk in and see Luke standing behind the counter. "Well hello there, Lucas," Lorelai says in her best southern accent.

"Don't call me that," Luke grunts and starts walking towards the storage room. He gestures for Lorelai to follow him.

"I thought I wasn't aloud to be back here," Lorelai says as she enters.

"Well, I didn't know if you wanted the town to know that we were gonna of out, and it would've looked suspicious if I asked you to come upstairs," Luke tells her. "So, what are you doing tonight?"

"Well hopefully I have a date."

"Are you free at 7?"

"Yeah, I think I am!"

"Good, I'll pick you up then."

They both walk back out, and Lorelai goes to sit at a table with Rory. A few minutes later Luke comes over to take their orders. "What'll it be?"

"I'll have some chocolate chip pancakes, oh, and coffee, of course." Rory answers.

"Oh, oh, me too!" Lorelai exclaims, a little too excited.

"Coffee will kill you."

"No it won't." Lorelai protests, "I'm still alive after drinking it for all these years, and you know what they say, 'what doesn't kill you, only makes you stronger.'"

"Fine, whatever."

(After they finish eating)

Independence Inn

Kitchen

"Hey Sook, coffee?" Sookie hands her a cup of hot coffee. "So, you're never gonna guess what I'm doing tonight."

"Umm, you're going on a date?" Sookie guesses.

"Yeah, but with who?"

"I don't know, Max?" Lorelai makes a buzzer sound, signaling that Sookie is incorrect. "George Clooney?" (A/N: I think I spelled his name right)

"I wish, no, actually its Luke."

"No, really Lorelai, who is it?"

"It really is Luke. Why don't you believe me?" Lorelai feigns hurt.

"OH MY GOD, It really is Luke!"

"Yeah, it really is."

"This is so exciting!" Sookie starts jumping up and down, squeeling. Lorelai soon joins her.

After a few minutes of jumping, Lorelai tells Sookie: "I have to get back to work now." She retreats to her office, where she works on paper work until about 1ish.

Luke's Diner

Lorelai walks in and sits at the counter on the stool closest to the register so she can talk to Luke while he works.

"What would you like?" He asks her.

"A burger and chili cheese fries."

"Oh great, another way for you to clog your arteries." Luke says sarcastically.

"Well, look at it this way, at least I'm not clogging YOUR arteries."

"And thank God for that!"

Luke goes to the kitchen and comes out a few minutes later with her food. She takes a few bites before asking: "Can I have some coffee?"

"No."

"Please," She says, then gives him the famous Gilmore pout.

"Fine," He sighs, as he goes to get the coffee, which she drinks in one, long sip.

"More please." She bats her eyes, reaching out to give him the mug.

"Junkie," He says as he hands the, now full of coffee, mug back.

"Angel, you've got wings baby." (A/N: I had to use that line, I'm not sure why, I just did.) She finishes her meal, pays and heads back to work

Independence Inn

The rest of the afternoon passed very slowly for Lorelai, as it often does when you are looking forward to something. At 5:00 she got to leave. She quickly gathered her things and rushed home. About two hours, and many cries for help to Rory, later, she was almost ready. All she needed was a few hair and make-up touch ups, and she would be good to go. _Thank God he knows to give me a few extra minutes to get ready,_ she thought.

**So, what did ya think? PLEASE REVIEW, I beg of thee!! HEHE. And don't be afraid to give me a bad review, or some constructive critacism, it helps.!!**

**Maya**


End file.
